1. Field
One or more aspects of the present invention relate to a battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike primary batteries that are not designed to be rechargeable, in general, secondary batteries are rechargeable and dischargeable. Along with the development of technology related to mobile devices and increased production of mobile devices, secondary batteries are used as energy sources for mobile devices, such as mobile phones and laptops. Recently, much research has been conducted regarding the use the secondary batteries in electric automobiles and hybrid automobiles as an alternative energy source that can replace fossil fuels.